The Truth of My Feelings
by allens-hot
Summary: Cherry is out on one of his missions and the local stalker Barry has decide to pay his over Johnny a visit. Will Johnny live through the seductive,painful night? Read and find out.


The Truth of My Feelings

By: Sydney Johnson

**Warning this story contain yaoi!!!!!**

Chapter 1: Charley or Cherry

It was a late cold night. The grounds to the mansion were completely covered with snow to such a point that if cherry hadn't lived there for so long he would have gotten lost but it didn't bother him. Cherry was the nickname that his master had given him. His real name was Christopher Chrishund and he is the most interesting person you would ever meet. I say this because he is a mixture of things. I'm not talking about skin tone, race, or anything normal. What I'm about to tell you may come as a shock for cherry was a vampire but not only that he was also a cyborg thanks to an unruly accident. Even though life was not as kind to him as most he still lived on and he proceeded to follow his dream of becoming a clergyman for you see he didn't want to get any farther from god than he already was.

That was not the reason for this trip to see his master. He was coming to his master because he had a craving…a hot lusty craving for blood. Yes he could have gone to a variety of humans and sucked their blood but in his eyes in doing so he would be furthering himself from god, which he didn't want. He slowly trudged though the snow till he finally reached the huge oak doors with the open gargoyle mouth for the knocker. He had always thought that his master had an odd taste in just about everything but he never voiced his thought for fear that his master would throw a temper tantrum. Cherry reached into the pocket of his white dress pants that he wore quite often and pulled out the old brass key that fit the lock perfectly like a puzzle piece. To his surprise the door was already unlocked.

He cautiously peered inside of the huge front room to see an empty couch along with an unoccupied coffee table covered in scratches from the night before when Cherry and his maser had started arguing. After a sigh of relief Cherry squeezes himself through the door then locking it behind him. In a single moment he was placing the key in his pocket in the next he was being pinned to the ground by his master, Johnny. That was his masters name Johnny Rayflo and he was the vampire that turned Cherry.

"Cherry how have you been…oh why do you always wait so long to see me!"

Cherry tried to slide from under him but his attempts failed… he was just thrust back onto the floor.

"Ugh… Master let me up!!! Cherry shouted in surprise."

Johnny playfully kissed him on the neck laughing into his soft skin.

"Hunm... I don't think I will... it's much more fun sitting on top of you."

Cherry blushed at the nonsense his master sprouted. As suddenly as he was there Johnny was gone. The next thing Cherry knew he was thrown over Johnnies shoulder and being carried away into one of the many bedrooms.

"Master I'm not kidding anymore …put me down!"

He shouted as he struggled in the grasp that held him.

"My, my cherry … I wasn't aware that you were being funny."

Giggled Johnny as he simply tightened his grip on the pale body on his shoulder.

Johnny throws him on the bed and holds him down.

"You know Cherry? I really didn't appreciate the way you were yelling at me other day." You almost made me lose my temper and I would never want to lose my temper with you.

Johnny whispered as he slowly licked Cherries throat.

"And then you left so suddenly. You didn't give me a chance to say I was sorry…so now I'm going to make it up to you."

He said as he finally reached Cherries mouth. The kiss was light at first there lips barley touching. Cherry tried to move but couldn't Johnny over powered him ten-fold. Then he tried to avoid the kiss but once there lips touched he was pulled into a type of haze were all he saw or all he wanted to see was Johnny.

"Mhnnn"

Cherry moaned as Johnny slowly moved his cold hand under his shirt. Moving it up and down Cherries smooth stomach.

"You now Cherry when you make sounds like that it makes it hard to contain myself. I just want to touch you all over."

Johnny cooed in Cherries ear before licking then biting it. Making Cherry wince in pain but also in pleasure.

Johnny slowly undid Cherries shirt as he continued to kiss him. Once Cherries shirt was off he proceeded to remove his own without loosening his hold on Cherry. When both males' shirts had been taken care of Johnny began licking the curve of Cherries hipbone stopping to such on it causing the areas to turn a light shade of purple. Once satisfied with his work and the sounds coming from Cherry Johnny started to make his way up his partner's body. On the way up Johnny stopped at Cherries now hard nipples sucking on one and teasing the other with his hand.

"Aaahhhh… uh M-Master p-p-please stop"

Cherry panted in between each heavy breath.

Johnny gave him a mischievous grin and bit down on Cherries nipple.

"AAAHHHH …Master what the hell was that!!!"

Cherry yelled.

"Well you know I don't take orders well…now my dear cherry I have an order for you."

Johnny stated with a smile.

"I want you to take off your clothes and allow me to take it."

"Take what? What are you saying?"

Cherry questioned.

"Why my dear Cherry I mean your virginity of course."

Cherry sat there mouth open in shock at what he had just heard. He knew his master was odd and liked to mess with Cherries head…but would he really go that far…could he go that far? Cherry didn't have a problem with the kissing or even the touching but his master had never asked him to go that far…to be honest Cherry was a little afraid.

"What's wrong Cherry you haven't moved or said a word…now don't tell me your afraid of little ol'me?"

Johnny quoted in the best English accent he could manage.

"Fine then I won't tell you I'm afraid…and at the moment were in Japan so speak Japanese."

Cherry hissed trying to avoid answering the question.

Johnny leaned forward and whispered into Cherries ear.

"Don't worry I'll go slow"

At that Cherry blushed and started to think. After a few moments to contemplate the pros and the cons he came to this conclusion. He could either do as he was told or his master would just end up using force to get him to do it. Cherry decided that he would keep what little pride he had left and do as he was told. That way he could avoid being pinned by his master again for the second time that night.

"Master I- I'll do it"

Cherry whispers.

"Some how I knew you would. So are you gonna get rid of those pants or do I have to do it."

Retorted Johnny with a smirk reaching towards Cherries pants.

Cherry takes a step away from Johnny making sure he's out of arms reach.

"What… did I do something?"

Johnny asks with a dumb yet questioning look.

Cherry merely smiles and begins to undo his pants himself.

"No… but I thought if we're going to do this I might as well get some joy out of teasing you."

Johnny looked Cherry over then laughed. At the humor that was in Cherries voice.

"Fine as long as I get to have you in my bed you can tease me all you want."

Cherry hesitantly undid his pants removing them and throwing them off to the side. He did his best to keep from blushing but that attempt failed when Johnny so nosily wolf whistled from the bed. Cherry had his hand looped around the waistline of his boxers and was getting ready to remove them when he felt a hand on top of his then the other hand stated to rub the bulge that was hidden behind the thin layer of fabric of his boxers. Cherry hated that his master's movements were so swift he hadn't heard him get off the bed or walk over. Suddenly the hand that was placed on his was on his face turning it so that once again Cherry and his master were kissing but this time with more force. In the midst of the kiss Cherry felt a wet object enter his mouth. The object was forked at the end and was now dancing with Cherries tongue. In a need for air Cherry pulls away to find that Johnnies tongue had slithered into his mouth. Johnny licked his lips and pushed cherry towards the bed. Once Cherry was sitting on the bed Johnny kneeled down and he lifted Cherry up enough so he could remove the boxers himself. He kissed cherries now exposed skin only stopping to laugh at Cherry for getting excited so easily. With one last grin Johnny began licking the tip of Cherries erection slowly moving his hand slowly up and down his cock licking away the pre cum.

"You taste better than I ever imagined"

Johnny said before shoving Cherries entire shaft in his mouth and sucking at I like there was no tomorrow. Johnny sucked and played with his own erection now. Moaning into Cherries erection making it even harder and making him grab at the bed. Cherry could feel a tightening in his abdomen and knew it meant he wasn't going to last long but he could tell by the motions of his master's hand and by his breathing that he wasn't going last much longer either. As the tightness was at a point in which he could have yelled out he felt a sudden release. The pain was gone and all there was left was pleasure.

"Cherry I never thought you could cum that much"

Johnny teases as he licks the remains from Cherries thighs.

As Cherry laid there his breathing ragged he felt a heavy pressure on his stomach. When he looked up he found Johnny sitting on him reaching over to the bedside table.

"Master what are you doing?"

"Well I have to put on some lube or it's going to really hurt when I go in."

Johnny laughs as he pours the contents of the bottle in his hand and lathered it on his shaft.

"Cherry this will hurt a little but I have to open you so it doesn't hurt you more than it should when I enter you."

Johnny lifts Cherries left leg and slowly uses his finger to fondle Cherries entrance.

"Aaw…muhn"

Cherry moans

"Your reactions are so cute"

Johnny jokes as he pushes his index finger into Cherries entrance.

"AAHH"

"Does it hurt …would you like me to stop?"

"Nugh…n-no keep g-going…I c-can handle this"

Cherry stammers

"Well …then I guess I can do this"

Johnny quickly pulls his finger out of Cherry. He takes Cherries legs and places the over his shoulders.

"Are you ready for this my sweet little cherry?"

"…Yes"

With Cherries approval Johnny doesn't miss a beat. He pushes his hard cock into Cherries entrance causing him to cry out.

"You okay…. I told you it would hurt"

"Sh-Shut up y-you idiot…just do it"

"Hahahah …so cute!"

After a moment to let Cherry get use to him being inside Johnny began thrust into the poor shaking body beneath him that was now crying out and grabbing at the pillows and blankets on the bed. Cherry clenched to Johnny as they rubbed skin and shared a body. Knotting his master's hair and thrusting back into him when he felt Johnny hit something that made him see spots yet it felt like a gift from god himself.

"Ahh m-master ri-right there… please go-go faster"

As told Johnny thrust harder and faster into the spot Cherry had pointed out. Cherry moaned and arched his back clawing at Johnnies back when he felt the same tightness from before.

"Master…I'm going to –"Cherry panted.

Johnny thrust into Cherries hot sweaty body exploding inside of him as Cherry burst on the stomach of both men moaning into the night.

"Th-that was fun… wasn't it?"

Johnny huffs

He gently lays Cherries trembling body down on the bed before collapsing beside him.

"Master…I'm sorry …about yesterday. I shouldn't have said those things."

"Its okay babe don't worry about it"

Johnny says so nonchalantly while puffing on a newly lit cigarette while Cherry was blushing about being called babe.

"Master…I …I love you."

Cherry whispers as he wraps his arms around his master's neck.

"I love you too Cherry…Now and forever I always will."

Johnny whispers as he returns the hug.

"No matter what happens you will always be my Cherry."

Cherry places a kiss on Johnny's lip making his way to his master's neck before whispering.

"Even if I do this *CHOMP*" Cherry chuckles.

"AAAWWWW Cherry you no good bas-"Johnny begins to shout.

"I will always love you master and I will always protect you with my life." Cherry whispers.

Johnny smiles and lets Cherry suck his blood until both tired males fell unconscious from there long lustful night. Cherry woke early that morning to find Johnny still sound asleep. Cherry gently ran his hand over his masters bear chest moving his figure in a circular motion when it got to one of the many bite marks he had left from were he had drank the blood of his master. While he did this he didn't notice that his master had woken up and was grinning at him. Cherry blushed and dropped his hand back to the bed before feeling his face be pulled up into a good morning kiss. When the kiss had ended Johnny leaned forward towards Cherries ear lightly licking it making Cherry softly moan. When he felt his need to tease the poor boy was fulfilled he softly chimed into Cherries ear that he had something very important to tell him. Johnny took a deep breath and began his warning.


End file.
